


Prize

by lazaefair



Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: Mulan goes with the Fairy Wolf. For the good of China.
Relationships: Hua Mulan/Xian Lang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Prize

Night brings with it the soft furs in Xian Lang’s tent, piled thick on her travel-stained cot and unsettlingly silky against Mulan’s naked skin. The night has also brought flickering light from several tallow lamps, dancing and chasing shadows over elaborately, mysteriously embroidered roof panels. The smoky scent of burning animal fat fills Mulan’s nostrils while the yellow light fills Mulan’s blurred vision with gleaming golds and oranges and reds through the tears welling up in her eyes despite her best efforts. Little streams trickling down her temples and along her hairline as ten sharp talons rake stinging red lines up and down the length of her body, shoulders to hips, catching on her nipples along the way each time and making her flinch against the ropes binding her spread-eagled to the cot. 

The witch has gagged her again, but Mulan swallows down every cry anyway. Doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of a single sound, as futile as that already is. The talons finally, blessedly, come to a rest on her hips and it’s Xian Lang who makes a sound instead: “You smell delicious,” she purrs, breathing warm air over Mulan’s spread-open cunt, still slick with oil from earlier, wet and tender and sore. “Ripe. Like an animal cracked open moments after its death, so fresh its heart still steams in the cold. Pulsing raw—and red—” punctuating each word with slow firm licks across Mulan’s clit, “and glistening—with—blood,” stopping only to laugh when Mulan jerks, clenching helplessly around nothing. 

It doesn’t take long for Mulan to start trembling when the witch begins to devour her in earnest. Lips and tongue and teeth pressed tight to her cunt, kissing and stroking and nipping, alternating rough scrapes and soothing licks on her swollen folds, her shivering clit, her aching vagina. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries unsuccessfully to hold back the gasps forcing their way out of her throat as Xian Lang coaxes her open: gentle deliberate flicks over and around her entrance, patiently massaging until she is soft and slippery enough to let Xian Lang press inside without pain.

Mulan can’t help it; her body had already been kindled to slow fire, but now Xian Lang is fucking her in shallow thrusts – flexing her tongue in slow caressing circles over every bit of unbearably sensitive flesh she can reach inside and out, nudging her nose against Mulan’s clit with every stroke, right where she needs it – and the moan breaks free from Mulan’s control as she pulls against the ropes. Back arching, shoulders locked with the strain of it. Cunt and pelvis dissolving into hot liquid pleasure that rushes quickly through her veins, an inexorable wave bearing her towards the ecstatic crest she can so very nearly taste _already—_

And then ten talons sink into her hips without warning.

Mulan _screams_ into the gag. Thrashes hard when they break skin—but the talons only press down harder, pinning her back down to the cot as needle-fine agony arcs through her body. She goes still in the next moment, panting like a trapped animal, heart rabbiting in her chest. Excruciatingly aware she’ll impale herself worse if she moves. 

_“Sweet,”_ Xian Lang hisses, low and dark with enjoyment. Right before she seals her lips over Mulan’s clit 

and 

_sucks._

The high thin quaver starts in the back of Mulan’s throat and slips through her teeth as whimpers she can’t stop. Long, relentless, rhythmic pulls on her clit sending knife-edged pleasure pulsating through her cunt, clashing with the dull red pain radiating from her hips as her nipples burn and the scratches throb in time with her heart. She stares blindly upwards with wide eyes when the witch presses her tongue to her clit and begins to _stroke_ it, fast and fluttering—in agonizing contrast with her ruthlessly slow sucks, making Mulan shake and shake—jarring the claws and making the pain flare bright like lightning—and still Xian Lang strokes her and sucks her and torments her until she sobs, until she begs for Xian Lang to _stop,_ muffled and incoherent _._ Until the white fire consuming her body compresses down to a single unbearably bright point inside her and then it explodes and she _comes,_ struggling and wailing through the racking, pounding, endless pleasure battering her senseless.

She lies limp upon the cot afterwards. Weaker than a newborn kitten, helpless and shivering. Her whole body is wet. Sweat on her skin, slick between her legs, tears on her face. Blood welling up where the talons pierced her, drying in scarlet streaks over her hips, belly, and thighs. And her cheek, when Xian Lang unties the gag and cups it in her bloodied hand. She kisses Mulan with confusing tenderness, her mouth still slippery and musky with Mulan’s own fluids.

“Beautiful,” she murmurs between soft presses of her lips to Mulan’s slack ones.

Time passes. Cold air when Xian Lang leaves the cot. Cold water to make Mulan shiver even harder, followed by more hot kisses on each wound. Stinging ointment to make Mulan gasp before she can stop herself, followed by cloud-soft cloths wrapped around her hips, her breasts, her belly. And then warmth – glorious heavy velvet-dark warmth draped over her body, weighing down on her head and heart. She lies pliant under the furs, caught firmly in Xian Lang’s twining embrace. And between one breath and the next, she sinks deep into dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to poemsingreenink and all of our co-conspirators. Sorry I couldn't get yam lube in - maybe next time!


End file.
